A drawback of conventional wireless communications (i.e., person to person calls) is that there is a significant delay between the time a subscriber begins the communications process and the time the recipient receives and reviews the message. For example, there is a delay due to the initiator having to dial the recipients phone number, the recipients phone ringing, accessing the recipients voice mail, and listening to voice mail options. The entire process can take in excess of 30 seconds. If the recipient wishes to access the message, they must dial into their voice mail, go through prompts before listening to the message. This process can exceed 15 seconds. If a subscriber wishes to contact multiple recipients, they must repeat this process multiple times.
To address the short comings of this type of communications, there may be a need for a similar type of communication in the form of audio. That is, it would be desirable for people to send relatively short audio messages for retrieval by one or more individuals quickly and efficiently. In addition, it is desirable for the recipients to have a similarly efficient experience when communicating to the originator.